


ino’s handy dandy list of recovery

by windsilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, we all wish we had friends this good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsilk/pseuds/windsilk
Summary: Ino writes Sakura a step-by-step guide on how to recover from a broken heart.





	ino’s handy dandy list of recovery

  1. Purchase a knife 
  2. Don’t question the list, Forehead 
  3. Purchase matches
  4. Purchase scandalous lingerie–but make sure it’s comfortable! 
  5. Continue to  _not question this list_
  6. Purchase some boots
  7. Make sure the boots are sturdy! 
  8. First go home and put all of this stuff away so you don’t have to lug it around with you 
  9. Then go to the meadow–you know which meadow–and sit in the flowers until you remember that you are your most important person 
  10. Sakura, you are so strong and beautiful and I will literally fart on anyone who says otherwise 
  11. I’m looking at you, Sai 
  12. Pick a cosmos, put it in your hair
  13. Go home and put on the lingerie! 
  14. DO IT
  15. I swear if you fight me on this I will fight you
  16. Stare at yourself in the mirror and realize that you are sexy and important
  17. Put your boots on 
  18. Go to the training grounds
  19. _Just like that–_ no extra sweaters, but just make sure no one else is around
  20. Punch some stuff 
  21. Uproot some trees
  22. I don’t know
  23. Release your anger and your sadness while looking amazing
  24. Go home and shower and put on some comfy clothes
  25. Stare at yourself in the mirror and realize that you are still sexy and important–even in that ugly fleece sweater I know you’re wearing 
  26. Go in the kitchen and get out your stash of anko dumplings–I know you have them, don’t lie, you’re just as bad as Naruto is with ramen 
  27. Eat them
  28. Get out your matches
  29. Burn everything that makes you feel bad
  30. You don’t need that in your life
  31. You need to be free, and you need to take off your self-imposed shackles
  32. Use the rest of the matches to light scented candles 
  33. Take the knife 
  34. Stare at it and know that you do not need to hurt the people who hurt you 
  35. Still, keep the knife…just in case 
  36. Call me up 
  37. I will be there for you always
  38. You are my best friend, and even though only you can heal the parts of you that are broken, I will hold you when you cannot hold yourself
  39. Between us, we have twenty fingers, twenty toes, two hearts, and four amazing boobs. We can do anything. 
  40. I love you until the end of time 



**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anne; written 3 years ago


End file.
